Leaves, twigs, bugs and some other objects which fall into swimming pools tend to float on the surface of the water for a number of hours before they become waterlogged and sink. Because many swimming pools are provided with equipment which causes the surface water to make full circuits of those swimming pools near their perimeters, that surface water carries leaves, twigs, bugs and other floating objects with it and brings them near the longitudinal sides of those pools. Various devices have been proposed to trap and hold or remove leaves, twigs, bugs and other objects which float on the water within swimming pools. Most of those devices which are in current use are built into the walls of the swimming pools, although other of those devices have been designed to float on the water in swimming pools. Some devices are used to gather or trap leaves, twigs, bugs and other objects after they have sunk to the bottom.